A Cheerful Stranger
Who was he? What purpose did he have? Why was he always smiling like an idiot? And why did he say the weirdest of things all the time? Whatever this boy was about, the one thing that the townspeople knew, was that the oddly pleasant stranger, was not normal. The stranger called himself Jack, Jack Kennedy Parcell Jr., but for all the people knew, he could be named something else, it wouldn't have surprised them... Bliss. That's one word to describe him, because for some reason, Jack was always smiling, they didn't know why, no one ever knew why, but he seemed to have a motto...Well...Two, actually, "It could be worse, you could be stung by a bee, get sprayed by a skunk, get a papercut, or be thrown into the brig by murderous pirates," and, "Everything always works out for the best." He seemed to argue with an unknown entity all the time, when he loses something, or when someone close to him dies, the entity he addresses as 'Marcus'. Jack's age has been questioned, occasionally, and his responses to the questions, along with some commentary he makes, lead people to believe that he is immortal, but he says that immortality is silly, and, "should not be tampered with unless you know precisely how to deal with it." But the strangest thing about Jack, was the fact that he had no idea what love was like, even though there was a group of girls...and maybe a select few guys, who seemed to lust for him, (which he always remained blissfully unaware of), he has been flirted with, and even kissed a few times, he never understood what love was, or it's purpose in the world. Jack couldn't be any weirder, but, despite everything strange about him, he seems to have made a large series of friends, which, put together, could create an asylum. New Boy In Town It wasn't difficult to notice a new face on the dreary road, especially since this was one of the only faces that actually smiled. Another thing that made this person stand out from the crowd, was the fact that his smile alone seemed to light up the entire room...or street for that matter. He spoke with a southern accent, seeing as he grew up in Georgia, so his voice wasn't too hard to pick out, either. It was most likely his oddities that captured the attention of most people. This is the story, of when young Jack Parcell Jr. moved to town. ***** He walked down the street with a large spring in his step that gave the impression he was bouncing. A blue backpack was slung over his shoulders, his brown hair swept neatly to one side, and his white and blue collared shirt was carefully tucked in. His green eyes shone happily in the sunlight, as he practically skipped down the rode. From the other side of the street, Sky eyed the boy, "Who's the kid?" She asked her brother, who was toying with something he ordered off of a magazine. Looking up from the launcher for a moment, Jon shrugged, "I don't know, I've never seen him before." His black-haired sister rolled her eyes, "You're very helpful..." "What? I don't know him, and if I don't know him, then how am I supposed to-?" "Just shut up and go find your girlfriend, Eliza or something..." Sky snapped. Jon shook his head, "It's Liz, and she's not my girlfriend." Sky replied, "I don't believe that, and neither do you...Look, she's not too far ahead, go catch up to her." "But-" "Shut up and leave me alone..." Sky hissed. Jon sighed, "Fine, fine...But, Sky, I don't want you hanging around with that blue and white-haired boy, he's a bad influence on you..." Sky rolled her eyes Jon ran down a few blocks and skidding to a stop near Liz. "No promises, my moronic brother, no promises..." Sky said when he was out of earshot. Back on the other side of the street, the Caucasian boy continued to hop along the sidewalk, an eager smile still on his face. It never seemed to waver. "Oh, what a day! New town, new people, new school...Oh, I'm so excited I think I'm gonna explode!" Jack shouted jumping up in the air for a moment then continuing to walk, "I wonder who I'm gonna meet...I sure hope they're nice, then again...everyone's nice!" Finally reaching the schoolyard, he looked around at all the kids outside, wondering which of them would be his classmates. Noticing a girl with spiky purple hair and a black and violet-striped dress on looking at him, he grinned broadly and waved. She smiled and winked flirtatiously at him before turning around to join her friends again. Brushing it off as nothing, Jack continued along the grounds, looking at every kid in view, smiling at all of them. Some blushed, others smiled back, others did nothing, and a few glared. He noticed a violet-eyed girl with blonde hair sitting by herself in the background, she had a mysterious, gypsy-type air about her, an aura, if you will. Jack, of course, was immediately fascinated, not only because of her aura, but because of the way she was dressed as well. She had a star-covered headband with gold pendants that resembled coins, a white petticoat with a magenta undershirt, a light purple, slightly see-through shawl over her shoulders, a pink, starred skirt, a dark purple sarong with a moon pattern tied around her waist, those same pendants attached. She also bore a star necklace. "Hm..." He mused with a small smile, similar to the one he wore often. "I wonder if she's friendlier than others." Jack always thought that everyone is nice in their own way. He could hear the bell ring for school, his heart leapt, and his green eyes widened. His first day, full of new possibilities, wonderful, amazing possibilities. The girl he was looking at moments before stood up from where she sat and walked towards the school doors, a few papers slipping out from her folder she carried. She must not have noticed, since she kept walking, but Jack most certainly did, seeing as he picked up the paper almost as quickly as she has dropped it. "Uhm, excuse me? Ma'am!" He called out towards her, "Ma'am, I believe you dropped something!" He looked down at the papers, it was a math paper it seemed like, but what he was looking at was the name. "Um...Ora...Ora Wellington? Excuse me! Ms. Wellington!" Upon hearing her name, she turned around, her sarong swaying as she turned, violet eyes full of confusion. "Are you speaking to me?" Jack scratched the back of his head with one free hand, looking at the paper, "Well, that would depend, are you Ora Wellington?" "That would be me." He smiled, his normal cheery smile, "Then, that would be a yes. You dropped your papers, Miss," Jack replied. She looked down at his hands, which were offering her the sheets she had accidentally scattered earlier. "Oh, why...Thank you, young man." He smiled again, his green emeralds of eyes shimmering, "The name's Jack, little lady, Jack Parcell." Ora smiled slightly, taking her papers and tucking them away in her folder, "Well, thank you very much, Jack," she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. His breathing hitched as she smiled at him again, "I hope to see you again, Mr. Parcell." As she walked away, Jack lightly touched his cheek, he felt odd...He didn't quite understand what he was feeling, but he shook his head. It would surely pass, after all, what kind of feelings could he possibly have for a girl he had only just met? Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia